wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Durotar questing guide
This is a questing guide detailing how to obtain and complete quests in Durotar, in addition to general advice about early leveling/skills. For a list of all Durotar quests in table format (arranged by level), see Durotar quests. :See also:Powerlevel Valley of Trials Starting Out * Valley of Trials ** - Ken'jai ** - Zureetha Fargaze * Durotar ** * Sen'jin Village ** After clearing the Valley of Trials, pick up A Peon's Burden from Ukor on the way to Sen'jin. Briefly report to Master Gadrin, and pick up Report to Orgnil from him and A Solvent Spirit from Master Vornal. This will be your pull into Razor Hill. Optionally pick up Herbalism and Alchemy in the Village, and Fishing in the Darkspear Strand to the southwest. Keep any s you find, as they can help with leveling Cooking skill. Assaulting Tiragarde Keep * Razor Hill Barracks ** * Razor Hill ** ** *** ** * Tiragarde Keep ** ( ) *** At Razor Hill, pick up Vanquish the Betrayers from Gar'Thok in the southeast barracks, Break a Few Eggs from Cook Torka near the west exit, and Carry Your Weight from Furl Scornbrow from the top of the watch tower north of the west exit. This should be your pull into Tiragarde Keep between Razor Hill and Sen'jin. Binding your Hearthstone here and learning Apprentice First Aid from Rawrk (in the Razor Hill Barracks) would be helpful for your upcoming run at Tiragarde. You can also learn Mining, Blacksmithing, and/or Engineering before heading out. If you are a Priest, complete for an armor upgrade. At the Keep, finish your headcount, pick up for Carry Your Weight, and pick up the quest envelope for The Admiral's Orders. The envelope comes from a locked chest at the top of the tower. The key for the chest is dropped by Lieutenant Benedict, found the tower's main chamber. After turning in the quests at Razor Hill, head east to Scuttle Coast for From The Wreckage.... and A Solvent Spirit. Once you finish collecting , head back south to Sen'jin Village. Note that The Admiral's Orders quest ends at Orgrimmar. For maximum reputation at turn-in, brave the walk to Thrall's chamber before heading back south. If the Scourge Invasion is active, beware the higher level mobs just outside of Orgrimmar's entrance. At Orgrimmar, you can pick up Cooking, Skinning, Leatherworking, and/or Tailoring. If you take up Cooking, start farming Boars and Scorpids for reagents. If you take up Skinning, the beasts and some critters in the area yield leather. Before you leave, stock up on Lesser Marks of the Dawn from the Argent Dawn Initiate in the Valley of Strength. Exploring Echo Isles thumb|The Echo Isles * Sen'Jin Village ** ** ** ** ** ** 10 The Hunter's Path At Sen'jin, talk to Lar Prowltusk and pick up Thwarting Kolkar Aggression. Head southwest to the Kolkar Crag and seek out the Attack Plans. After reporting back to Lar Prowltusk, pick up Practical Prey from Vel'rin Fang and head east for your first run through the Echo Isles. On the northmost island, you can complete A Solvent Spirit, Break a Few Eggs, and Practical Prey. Report back to Master Vornal and Vel'rin Fang. Afterwards, pick up the rest of Master Gadrin's quests, Zalazane and Minshina's Skull, both of which can be completed on the south east side of the largest island in the Isles. If you plan on taking up Cooking, be sure to pick up a before heading out. Wandering Durotar * Razor Hill ** ** 10 Taming the Beast - Dire Mottled Bore *** 10 Taming the Beast - Surf Crawler **** 10 Taming the Beast - Armored Scorpid ***** 10 Training the Beast ** *** (Far Watch Post) * Razor Hill Barracks ** ** * Durotar ** - given by Rezlak on the left side of the middle valley's northern end *** ** *** (Orgrimmar) * Orgrimmar ** ** *** **** ***** * Tor'kren Farm ** After clearing Sen'jin, pick up Encroachment from Gar'Thok and head west to the Razormane Grounds. After reporting back to Gar'Thok, your options are many. At the end of the valley, Rezlak gives you . Collect Sacks of Supplies in Razorwind Canyon to the east. If you are a Priest, pick up before heading out. Rhinag in northwest Durotar, hidden amidst a rock formation, needs an antidote. Speak to him and then find Kor'ghan in the Cleft of Shadow. Kor'ghan will instruct you to collect Venomtail Poison Sacs, giving you the opportunity to level your pet, farm for cooking reagents, and farm for leather. If the Scourge Invasion is active, talk to Lieutenant Dagel of the Argent Dawn and investigate the invasion outside. Pick up Dim Necrotic Stones from the Skeletal Troopers. At some point in Orgrimmar, pick up Hidden Enemies from Thrall in preperation for raiding Skull Rock. After reaching level 10, be sure to pick up Conscript of the Horde from Takrin Pathseeker at the west exit of Razor Hill and Dark Storms from Orgnil Soulscar. Conscript will be your pull into The Barrens. Also at level 10 for mages, a mage trainer in Orgrimmar offers a quest that pulls you back into Sen'jin for mage items. Hunters can begin their pet quest chain. On your way back down to Razor Hill, complete . By now, you Cooking skill should be at least 20, giving you access to Recipe: Scorpid Surprise from Grimtak the Butcher. Head to Tor'kren Farm and speak to Misha Tor'kren for Lost But Not Forgotten. Head west to the Southfury River and grind the Dreadmaw Crocolisks. You can also drop off Conscript of the Horde at the entrance of the Barrens nearby. Raiding Skull Rock * Razor Hill ** *** **** (Durotar) ***** (Durotar) ****** (Orgrimmar) ******* (Far Watch Post) * Skull Rock ** - Explore Thunder Ridge and kill Fizzle Darkstorm for his claw. Afterwards, you can head east to Drygulch Ravine and find Margoz. When you're ready, head into Skull Rock. Pugging or having friends help you would be great here, considering the close quarters, spawn rate, and general difficulty of the mobs with pets. Grind the humanoids for their s and , and Gazz'uz for the . Gazz'uz at level 14 is surprisingly difficult, considering the rest of the mobs are around level 11. Even his Voidwalker is a hard hitter. Afterwards, report to Thrall and then Neeru Fireblade. Feel free to throw away the Insignia if you still have it afterwards. In Cataclysm Many quests have been added for Cataclysm. * * Questing Guide Category:Questing guides